Isabel II del Reino Unido/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Isabel II - Li Xiannian.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II toasts then Chinese president Li Xiannian at a state banquet in Beijing, October 1986. [Photo/CFP] Deng Xiaoping - Isabel II.jpg| Top leader Deng Xiaoping, left, meets with visiting Queen Elizabeth II in Beijing during the queen's trip to China in October 1986. The Queen became the first British monarch ever to visit China when she paid a state visit to the country in 1986. PROVIDED TO CHINA DAILY Isabel II - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin held a return banquet October 21 evening at the Chinese Embassy in London in honor of British Queen Elizabeth II. people.cn Hu Jintao - Isabel II.jpg| President Hu Jintao (L) attends the opening ceremony of "China: The Three Emperors 1662-1795" with Britain's Queen Elizabeth II at the Royal Academy of Arts, central London, November 9, 2005. Britain and China signed $1.3 billion (747 million pounds) worth of business deals on Wednesday during a state visit to London by Hu. (Reuters) Isabel II - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping with Queen Elizabeth II during the state banquet at Buckingham Palace Photo: PA Corea del Sur * Ver Kim Dae-jung - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) meets with South Korean President Kim Dae-Jung at the Presidential Blue House in Seoul 19 April 1999. Getty Isabel II - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| President Roh Moo-hyun of South Korea, meets Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II at London’s Horseguards Parade, Wednesday Dec. 1, 2004, at the start of his State visit to Britain. (AP Photo/Matthew Fearn/WPA pool) Isabel II - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II, left, pose for a photograph with Korean President Park Geun-hye prior to attending a State Banquet at Buckingham Palace, London, Tuesday, Nov. 5, 2013. (Yonhap) Japón * Ver Hirohito - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Meets Emperor Hirohito In London. AP Archive Akihito - Isabel II.jpg| FILE - In this May 26, 1998, file photo, Britain's Queen Elizabeth II accompanies Japan's Emperor Akihito to the State Banquet Hall at Buckingham Palace in London. Akihito repeatedly encountered jeering by former prisoners of war and civilian internees protesting their harsh treatment by the Japanese military. The POWs demanded a formal apology and turned their backs on the emperor as he was taken by Queen Elizabeth along The Mall to Buckingham Palace. (John Stillwell/Pool Photo via AP, File) Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (2ndR), Prince Philip (R) welcome Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi as British Prime Minister Tony Blair (C) looks on before hosting a dinner with G8 leaders at Gleneagles 06 July 2005. Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II sits with Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Brown, left, and Brazil's President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, right, who talks to Japan's Prime Minister, Taro Aso, top Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with the Prime Minister of Japan Shinzo Abe and wife Akie after they arrived for a private audience at Buckingham Palace on May 4, 2016 in London, United Kingdom. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Isabel II - Suharto.jpg| Suharto bersama ratu Elizabeth dalam kereta kencana setiba di London dalam rangka kunjungan kenegaraan di Inggris 1979. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Jusuf Habibie - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian Vice President Bacharuddin Habibie is greeted by Queen Elizabeth II as he welcomed for dinner at Buckingham Palace on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. Isabel II - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono and his wife are staying at Buckhingham Palace on their state visit to the UK. Reuters Asia del Sur India * Ver Louis Mountbatten - Sin imagen.jpg| Louis Mountbatten (Gobernador general y virrey de la India)Princess Elizabeth (Queen Elizabeth II) dances with Lord Louis Mountbatten during a fundraising dinner at the Savoy Hotel in London. Indira Gandhi - Isabel II.jpg| Indira Gandhi dan Ratu Elizabeth II (indianembassy.org) Inder Kumar Gujral - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth (R) and IK Gujral smile during a ceremonial welcome at Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi. — AFP file photo Dr. Manmohan Singh - Isabel II.jpg| To honour Queen Elizabeth II, India decides not to celebrate Independence Day this year. NTMN Isabel II - Narendra Modi.jpg| Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II meets with Prime Minister Narendra Modi, right, at Buckingham Palace, London, on the second day of his visit to the UK, Friday Nov. 13, 2015. Modi is in Britain for three days of cultural events combined with high level political and business meetings. (Dominic Lipinski / POOL via AP) Irán * Ver Isabel II - Mohammad Reza Pahleví.jpg| Shah of Iran state visit to the newly Crowned Queen of England: Elisabeth II. In Royal Carriage on the way to Buckingham Palace. (Circa 1953) Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Faisal bin Abdulaziz - Isabel II.jpg| King Faisal Arrives to a Royal Welcome by Queen Elizabeth II (1967) | British Pathé Isabel II - Khalid bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Liz did a Gulf circuit in 1979 with stops in Bahrain, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait and the UAE. Saudi King Khalid met her in Riyadh, where her courtiers advised her not to show the soles of her feet, or accept more than three small cups of coffee at a sitting. albawaba.com Fahd bin Abdulaziz - Isabel II.jpg| One particular Gulf ruler that was perhaps closer to the Queen than others, was the late Saudi King Fahd bin Abdulaziz. english.alarabiya.net Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II is now the oldest living monarch in the world. She gained the title at 88 years old after the death of 90-year-old King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia on Friday. NBC Salman bin Abdulaziz - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Salman bin Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia before going in to lunch at Buckingham Palace in London 28 June 2000. Getty Israel * Ver Isabel II - Shimon Peres.jpg| The-then president Shimon Peres receives the honorary order of St Michael and St George from Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, in Buckingham Palace, London, UK, November 20, 2008. (Buckingham Palace Official Photographers/Flash 90) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Isabel II.jpg| Qui la moglie di Assad saluta la regina d’Inghilterra. Cordialità affettuose. Gli Uk hanno partecipato al raid contro Assad dell’altro giorno. Turquía * Ver Cemal Gürsel - Isabel II.jpg| Cemal Gursel, photograph in the Army Command. Turkish Government Cevdet Sunay - Isabel II.jpg| İngiltere kraliçesi 2. Elizabeth ve cumhurbaşkanı Sunay, Londra büyük elçiliğimizde verilen ziyafette böyle karşılaştılar. Abdullah Gül - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth (R), and Princess Anne (L) listen to a speech by the President of Turkey, Abdullah Gul, at a state banquet in Buckingham Palace, in central London November 22, 2011.Reuters Isabel II - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (1st L) talks with Turkish Prime Minister Recap Tayyip Erdogan (2nd R) during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua Photo) Fuentes Categoría:Isabel II del Reino Unido